


Wood You Be My Valentine?

by piperpicklepick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpicklepick/pseuds/piperpicklepick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles not into the whole Valentine's Day celebration but with a classmate having a party, who wouldn't want to miss. It's just spending hours with people hooking up is something he does want to miss. Maybe going to B.H. Shoppe with a favorite person can lift him up from his Valentine's woes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wood You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> POST VALENTINE'S. I just couldn't see Lydia and Stiles having a Valentine's Day...thing but I can see them coming together to do a post-Valentine's event. Hope you like it.

"We should definitely head to B.H. Shoppe, cause all their Valentine's candy....ON SALE!"

Not that Stiles really needed the candy. If he had to be honest, he never really enjoyed chocolate but hand him something like Twizzlers or Sour Patch Kids and he'll be set. No, he just really didn't feel like watching his friends and classmates pairing up, having some teenage make-out...orgy. Valentine's Day happen to fallen on a Friday this year so everyone was out and about real late cause of no school the next day. Technically it wasn't Valentine's anymore but no-one seemed to care and just partied it out at Max Beckon's house. It was nice cause anyone could come whether you were a couple or solo but now with a little alcohol and everyone dancing close to one another, the mood changed and everyone was effected by it. Besides Stiles, he's just trying to figure out a way to take Scott and himself outta here but Scott was pretty preoccupied at the moment. Scott and Kira haven't had much time together since cross-country practices ran after school everyday until 5p.m and Kira's mom seemed to keep her close by these days. Allison and Isaac disappeared in the slow-dancing crowd, Ethan and Danny excused themselves pretty early on in the party. Scott and Kira thankfully weren't among the couples attached to the lips and other body-parts but there was no moving them from their shared drink and cozy conversation. 

"I hope I didn't here you wrong but did you mentioned a sale?" Stiles jumped slightly before recovering when a warm body pressed close to his side. He sighed when he realized it was only Lydia. She was holding a red solo cup which was mostly empty, her outfit for the evening was her signature skirt that had some kind of floral print. Heeled boots, but no stockings seemed to make an appearance. On top she wore a large sweater with a huge fat winking baby with wings on it......something Stiles didn't expect her to sport but she did and it's kinda really awesome. And her hair right now, Ariel eat your heart out. It seemed she might've said something else cause at that moment she was turned right to him and shoved his shoulder lightly to get his attention. 

"Hey, did you hear what I said? Are you okay to drive?" 

"Ahh, yeah. Yes, I'm the D.D. but Scott said he's okay to stay the night if I got too tired staying around. You got everything? We can go now." He was already shoving his hand in his pocket to retrieve his keys. Lydia just finished off the rest of her drink and set the cup on the coffee table a few steps away. Once she was back she said a quick 'let's get out of here.' Stiles and her said their goodbyes to Scott and Kira and headed out of the front door where they had to walk down the long sloped drive-way. "Wait one sec, I got to get my purse." She ran with a slight wobbliness to a familiar looking bike and popped the seat that looked to be also be a holding section that held her purse. "Aiden's?" Stile couldn't help the annoyed edge to his voice but come on? She stop where she was to looked at him with pursed lips. "Eathan's actually which don't remind me cause that was the most terrifying ride in my life. Not that is really your business Stilinski, but Allison was already with Isaac doing whatever they do and Danny was meeting us here anyway. And Aiden...we talk but that doesn't mean we're fucking still if that's what you think and anoth-"NO, no no no that's not what I'm thinking. I'm sorry if I made you think that at all. It's just...let's just get outta here". She seem to deflate some after his interruption and Stiles can only be relieved for that. They continue on to his Jeep and climb in of both sides. He turned the key and shifted to drive, just making a U-turn on the cul-de-sac to head back the street to get to B.H Shoppe. Lydia seemed to ignore him at this point and Stiles couldn't help but feel like a dick. They've talked about Ethan a few times and she knows he isn't bad but he isn't that good either. However it was her life and neither Stiles or Allison or anyone can tell her how to live her life. He understands where she's coming from but did it have to be that jack-ass? She deserves better and he's told her that but then he felt shitty of telling her what and what not to do so that ended real quick. 

"Did you still wanna go to B.H. or do you wanna just head on home?" 

"No, I need discounted chocolate."

"Okay, so B.H. it is."

Driving just a few minutes more, he turn right into the parking of the only 24 hour store in all of Beacon Hill. He lost count of the times he and Scott came here to browse it's video games and get snacks in the late hours of the night. He turned the car off and jump right out after opening the door. Lydia followed suit and both head their way to the automatic sliding doors. And just right to the left of them was what they were both here for. DAY AFTER VALENTINE'S DAY HEAVEN. He was still staring at it when he saw a red flash go right pass him and to the wall covered with a sized teddy bears and heart-shaped packages containing chocolate covered cherries. Realizing it was Lydia who was the flash, he followed behind her as she browsed around and once in a while turn to get his attention of something or another. He wonder off to grab a basket that had residents by the doors and came back so she could drop her finds in and continue her hunt. "Aren't you getting anything" she quirk up after a while. "Nah, this kinda stuff isn't my thing but if you see any Valentine gummies, go grab them." he stayed where he was at with the basket by his feet while she waited for confirmation that he would be okay. He nodded once and that was her cue to continue on down the wall of treaties. He checked his phone and saw that his dad sent a text followed by Scott asking if he was cool. answering both that he was fine and will be home soon, he looked up to see Lydia walking back to him drop her bundle into the basket. "Done and I found these's." She held a package of heart-shaped gummies that had sayings on them. Before he can grab at them she put it behind her back and walked backwards, still watching him until he got the hint to pick the basket up and follow her. She seemed delighted and then turned back to face the check-out so that the tired looking cashier could ring them up. He place the basket up and with her help, empty it out to be bagged and bought. 

"And these too." 

Lydia place his gummies with the rest of her purchase and the moment he tried to voice that she didn't have to but them, she silence him with her 'quiet down there' look, it's the same look as her 'don't be an idiot.' Once they were all set they grabbed the multiple bags and head back to the Jeep. Everything surprising fit and started on their way back first to Lydia's home. "Here, these are for you and don't be all weird about this okay." Lydia handed him his treat but with also a small teddy bear that was holding a heart and a card that's front had a print that made it look like wood and said 'WOOD YOU BE MY VALENTINE?'  
Stiles giggled at that but he'd never admit that, and looked to Lydia. "Thanks, Lydia." She looked pretty accomplished and told him he had to be the best valentine for a while now. They sat there looking to each other, smiling and right when she was about to open her door he stopped her and pulled her into a hug. Pressing close to her and whispered "No, really. Thanks Lyds." He kissed her on her head and told her to have a good rest of her night. She looked at him for a little longer and open her door and set off. Surprisingly able to get a hold of all her bags and walked up her drive-way to her front door. He waited until she was safely in her house and started to Jeep again to head home. Once inside his room he pinned the card to his 'wall of fame.' and dispose himself of his jeans and jacket. His candy was put on his desk for later but his bear stayed close to him. The covers laid draped and his Lydia bear right by his side.


End file.
